


Fight Me

by deansperrie



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan - Freeform - Fandom
Genre: Dan's Clumsy, Fluff, M/M, Nurse AU, Pure Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansperrie/pseuds/deansperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's in the hospital after falling out of his chair and getting a concussion. He meets his nurse, Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

It had an accident. 

Dan was on his computer, rolling in his chair, when he just fell. He slipped out of his chair and onto the ground, landing wrong on his head. He was lucky Peej was over, otherwise he'd be knocked out on his floor still. And that's why he's in the hospital, buried under a pile of pillows, submerged in the softness. Dan groans when he hears the door open, a soft chuckle coming from presumably a nurse.

"Dan Howell?" The voice speaks

Dan huffs, peeking out of the pillows, to see a raven haired, blue-eyed nurse. He had pale ass skin and was honestly gorgeous. Dan squints at him as the nurse continues, "I'm Nurse Lester, I'm here just to check your vitals," He says sweetly, clipboard in hand.

Dan glares, "Fight me," 

And then decides to hide under his pillow coffin. Nurse Lester laughs, moving the pillows and saying, "Maybe when you're not injured," 

\----

When Nurse Lester comes back, Dan's no longer under his pillows, but clenching his head, "Are you in pain?" He asks

Dan squints, "Fight me," 

"No, because I know you'd win," Nurse Lester flirts back, smirking

Dan groans, his headache hurting with every word he spoke. Nurse Lester smiles kindly, placing some morphine into Dan's IV drip, looking at Dan's eyes to make sure they were still good. Dan stares into his blue eyes, almost mesmerized, before Nurse Lester writes something down and leaves Dan to rest. Dan watches as he goes, sighing, because fuck, was his nurse hot. He'd pretend to be sick all the time if he'd have Nurse Lester everytime. 

\-----

When Dan's discharged, he gets changed and finds a slip of paper from the gift-shop, with nice handwriting on the front. Dan cocks his head, reading, before his heart flutter. In cursive writing is a note from Nurse Lester, with cats and bandaids covering the card. Dan laughs, reading the note:

"Fight me sometime? -Nurse Lester (my names Phil)" with his number

Looks like Dan's passive aggressive flirting worked. 

 

hella short and my first Dan and Phil story on AO3.


End file.
